puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Etiquette
=Good Piratey Etiquette and Tips= Here be a few little words of advice from the Old Salts to young Pirates making their way in the world. Speak Piratey and Play a Pirate As ye make yer way in the Ocean ye'll notice that most Pirates ye meet are salty folk who speak like proper Pirates, at least some o' the time. Please follow their example and throw in an 'Ahoy!' rather than some landlubbery greeting. While we be on this subject, please play a character in Puzzle Pirates. Folks have plenty of 'real life' or 'RL' related conversations with their mates, but it's not usual to discuss your real-life details with people you don't know well. Keep to yer Pirate character until ye've known some long enough to talk about the real world. A final note about playing a "pirate." Ye be playing a cute cartoon-type pirate, not a historically-accurate bloodthirsty scoundrel. As such, "but I'm a pirate" is never an excuse for being offensive, cruel or deliberately ruining others' fun. Swearing and Being Naughty Swearing and lewd behaviour are thoroughly discouraged on Puzzle Pirates, and will get ye banned. If a Pirate swears at ye please complain about the Pirate and our support staff will deal with it. Ask before Challenging Before ye challenge someone to a Puzzle, or offer to be their Hearty, ye should always try to strike up a conversation and see if they be willin'. Everyone prefers a little dialogue before leaping into a Puzzle. Take a Job with a Crew The best fun and the most pieces of eight are to be had when Pillaging the seas with a crew o' fellow Pirates. We suggest that ye look through the open jobs on the noticeboard, read some crew statements, and pick a likely looking bunch. Listen to yer Captain When on board a ship one should always pay attention to the Captain. They might be asking ye to perform a different duty, or to attack a particular target in a swordfight. If ye don't watch yer chat box and pay attention to yer Captain, yer likely to get the plank! Group during Boarding Battles Most crews use team strategies when in boarding swordfights. A popular technique is for Pirates to team up in groups of three to eliminate opposing brigands. You can do this by watching your target -- the pirate on the opposing side with a white box around them -- and making sure that yer dot is always teamed with one or two others. Your Captain will instruct ye on their preferred technique! Check out the Forums The Puzzle Pirates Forums have a great deal of useful information for a young Pirate, especially the Gameplay Tips & Tricks forum. There's also lots o' banter for the gossip-hounds o' the Sea, and even a marketplace for the selling o' goods. A few last words Ye should read the Terms of Service governing the conditions of yer privileges ingame - knowing the rules can prevent you from breaking them. Category:Official Documentation